Presently, there are trimming apparatuses known in the art having a rotatable, attachable head for attachment to a powered device, with the head carrying a series of trimmer lines extending axially out about the periphery of the head. Examples of such weed trimming apparatuses include spool and “bump ‘n’ feed” weed trimming apparatuses with continuous-feed trimming line, automatic-feed trimmer head, and trimming apparatuses using fixed-length pieces of trimming line or blades. However, such weed trimming apparatuses have certain drawbacks which have gone largely unaddressed in this technical field.
Both the “bump ‘n’ feed” and automatic trimmer head relies on an internal spool with trimmer line reserves. Stress on these apparatuses' trimming lines will cause it break from time to time during use. Because of their designs, the trimmer lines often get twisted, tangled or buried within the spool making it difficult to dispense the proper line length for cutting. As a result, the trimmer head must then be disassembled, the trimmer string unwound and again rewound in the proper manner before the trimmer head will again work as designed. This process is difficult, labor intensive and highly time consuming.
To address the aforementioned problems of the conventional “bump ‘n’ feed” and automatic trimmer heads, blades or fixed-length trimmer line pieces have been incorporated into the trimmer head. As the blades become dull or the trimmer lines break, often times, it require additional tools and/or a lot of time to replace the worn or broken pieces. Thus, a need exists for a rotary apparatus that does not tangle, twist, or bind cutting members such as the trimmer lines. Furthermore, a need exists for a rotary apparatus that does not have to be disassembled to have new strings or other types of cutting members added. Lastly, a need exists for a rotary apparatus which requires little time and effort to replace the cutting members such as trimmer lines or cutting blades. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.